Electric Blue Eyes
by Twilight-Princess84
Summary: Harry doesn't understand what it is about this new girl that he 'loves at first sight', maybe it has something to do with her eyes...
1. Chapter 1

**~Disclaimer: I own nothing...alittle bit of HP and a little bit of Charmed...haha...at least the Idea anyway... Happy reading! And please review! Love to everyone!~**

Intro

I never knew that what I was, was a curse. I always thought that I was blessed with these eyes, this hair, and this body. I always thought I was something to be desired. Merlin, was I wrong!

That's what has brought about this change. This move to a different country, to a new life. Attending Hogwarts, there's a dream. My wizarding school in America was great, but nothing can compare to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore, he's a great man and wizard. He has graciously welcomed me into his school, despite what I am. Maybe he feels pity for me, maybe he doesn't...maybe he sees the real me, inside. I hope everyone sees me in the same light, for once I would like to be judged for WHO I am, instead of WHAT I am.

Chapter 1

There was a lot of hustle and bustle on the platform. Kids running around, steam rising from the engine, and parents kissing their older children good-bye.

_"What I wouldn't give..."_ I thought as I saw all the families. Silently, I shook the cobwebs from my mind, pulled my cloak hood over my hair, and hurried over to board the train. Once on the train, it was hell trying to find an empty compartment. Once I found one, I hurried into it, and shut the door. If I was lucky enough, I would get to travel the whole way to Hogwarts free and clear of the gaze and wonderment of prying eyes.

"So much for luck..." I mumbled as the compartment door slide open. This was the time to feign sleeping.

"Do you mind if we sit here, everywhere else is full?" a thin girl with bushy hair asked, "Hmm, maybe she is asleep. Come on guys, I'm sure she won't mind."

"Hermione, how do you know it's a girl?" a male asked.

"Ron, I knew you were thick, but not that thick. Look at her shoes, look at the cloak...definitely a female." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

I listened to their conversation as I was feigning sleep. Amazing what they would talk about. Their trials and tribulations, their hopes for the future (now that there will be a future, due to the fact that Voldemort had met his match last year), and their excitement for their last year at Hogwarts.

Ironically, their last year, my first and last year combined. Hopefully, it would be a year to remember.

I could feel the train coming to a stop, great this is my cue to rise by myself so no one has to wake me.

Sitting up slowly, I began to stretch knowing full well, that if I looked lucid enough they would not bother to talk to me, or give me a second look.

I watched as they filed out of the compartment, slightly hearing the girl speak.

"We should have said something to her, introduced ourselves. She's new, she came all the way from America." She said.

"How do you know all this?!" a different male asked.

"Because I am the Great Hermione, I know all..." she said sarcastically.

Their laughter died down, as they walked farther down the corridor of the train.

"Well, here goes nothing..." I mumbled to myself as I left the train. Thankfully, when I finally reached the platform, most everyone was gone.

I reached the carriages, that were being pulled by the most stunning creature I have every seen. Vile in their own right, but who am I to judge things that are so different?

"What kind of creature is this?" I asked more to myself but didn't flinch when I was mysteriously answered.

"That would be a Theastral. They can only be seen by people who have seen death." a small voice said.

As I looked at her, she told me her name. "My name is Luna Lovegood. But the people here call me 'Looney'. You can too if you want. I don't mind."

"I think I would prefer to call you Luna." I said.

"What's your name?" she asked me.

"My name is Isabella. I would prefer Isabella." I said.

"Beautiful name, but then again, there are many people here with beautiful names," she said is a dream like voice.

I looked at her for a second and thought, _"wow, she's different...are they all different here? Is that why Dumbledore was so understanding of me coming here? Are we all misfits?"_ I remained silent for the rest of the carriage ride to the castle. Little did I know that I would be in for big surprises and big changes this year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Without taking my hood off, I walked into the entrance of Hogwarts, I was a little overcome. It was huge, and I was just a mere student, insignificant to the whole picture.

"Miss Isabella. My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the Transfiguration Professor. Please, wait here, and I will call you to the front to be sorted into a House." she said politely.

"Um, I'm sorry Professor...Sorted? What does that mean?" I asked.

"My dear, you must be sorted into a House. That is how things are done here...it's either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or...Slytherin." she said.

"I didn't know I was going to be classified into some group, what group should I be hoping for?" I asked worried.

"Oh my dear, it doesn't matter anymore...inter-house unity is very strong. Rivals that once were, are really no more." she assured me as she walked away.

I stood there for a moment, worrying, and ringing my hands. _"I don't know anything about these Houses, how do I know which is the better one for me?..." _With that thought I was pulled back to reality when my name was called to enter the Great Hall.

"Miss Isabella, could you please enter and take a seat in order to be sorted." I heard a loud, but soft voice say.

As I walked to the front of the Great Hall, i kept my eyes to the floor so no one could see them, and my hood covered my hair keeping my identity a secret for just a little while longer.

There was mumbling and gasping as I walked to the front. Everyone had their own idea of what would be under my cloak, but nothing could prepare them for what they would see when I took my hood off. Hoping I would not have to until later on, I proceeded to sit on the stool in front of everyone.

I took a deep breath, and lifted my chin. When I did, part of my long, curly, black hair fell out of my hood. Although I was unsure of how everyone would react, I closed my eyes, took another deep breath, raised my hands to my hood, and slide it back, revealing my identity.

Just then I heard a tiny voice in my head, "It shows great strength and pride to do what you're about to do. Go ahead, open them."

Not knowing where the voice came from, I took it as a sign of great relief...sure there were going to be people who were going to talk about it. But, I had a good feeling that I was going to be accepted, no matter what.

I finally let the breath go that I forgot I had been holding in...and then I opened them.

Every eyes in the Great Hall was on me, starring at my electric blue eyes, wondering where I had come from and what exactly I was.

I chose that moment to block them all out, and listen to what I hat was saying to me, as it was placed on my head.

"Well, well...a first of your kind to come thru these halls. Hopefully, not to be the last. You possess a wonderful magic about you. Some would say it's dark, other would say it's light and merciful. But where to put you...you have characteristics of every House. Pride and Bravery...Gryffindor would be proud to have you. Cunning and sneaky...Slytherin would enjoy you...Brains beyond belief...Ravenclaw would be for you...and being an outsider, and a longing to belong...Hufflepuff would suit you. But I am not fully convinced...To place you based on WHO you are? Or to place you because of WHAT you are? I think WHAT you are will overshadow WHO you are...although there are people who will see the real you...Well, yes...better decide fast...SLYTHERIN!!!"

There was no loud yelling, there was no cheering...I look to Professor McGonagall, and she gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry my dear, you will be great, and you will do great things..." she said as she put a hand on my shoulder and showed me to the Slytherin table.

As I approached the table...everyone was still starring at me, some smirking...others _smiling_? I went to sit at the end of the table...but as I did...there was a boy that came up to me.

"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy. I am Head Boy and on behalf of Slytherin, I would like to welcome you to our House. We're all really anxious to find out more about you." he said.

"Um, thanks...but really there's nothing too me. I'm just Isabella..." I said with a slight smile.

"I'm sure there is much more to you than what meets the eye, Isabella. And I'm sure everyone here wants to find out what that is." he said with a smirk and turned around to return to his seat.

_"Great," _I thought, _"what a wonderful way to start out...but it's alright...stay calm...you don't want to scare anyone."_

I sat and eat, even though I wasn't very hungry. But I totally intended to skip breakfast the next morning. I received my schedule, and proceeded to follow my house mates to the Common Room in the Dungeons.

Once I was settled into my room, and had my stuff all put away. I was greeted by a couple of girls.

"Hey, I'm Pansy Parkinson, and this is Millicent Bulstrode. We're 7th years, like you, and we just wanted to say Hi." she said.

"Hi, I'm Isabella, just Isabella. When you are what I am, you only have one name." I said with a small laugh.

That seemed to shake them...I could detect a small shudder and with that they departed.

"Haha," I laughed, "how could anyone take me that seriously...and I'm not even scary right now...this is going to be a long year. People are going to start wanted to have an exorcism done on me soon!"

As it was getting late, I decided it was time to get to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke the next morning, feeling good about the day that was in front of me. Getting my things, I hurried and showered and got dressed. Grabbing my books, I decided to wander about the castle until I had to make it to my first class.

As I left the Common room and walked out into the corridor, I felt relieved to be alone. I passed a couple of ghosts, and talked to a couple of paintings.

"Miss Isabella, what are you doing up so early? One would think that you would want to get all the sleep you could." Professor Snape sneered.

"I get all the sleep I need, what I am does NOT effect what I do in my everyday life...Professor?" she said.

"Watch your tongue girl, and it's Professor Snape. I will be addressed as such." he said.

"Well then, Professor Snape, as I respect you as a teacher, you must respect me as a student..." she started, "and don't forget, I know how happy you are, or better yet, how miserable you are."

Professor Snape was stunned, his jaw dropped, and I just walked away.

_"That will teach him, he knows NOTHING about me, or my life... How Dare he!" _I thought.

As I walked around the corner, I heard a voice, "You know, you shouldn't test his patients. He's a very stubborn man, but he is a Professor."

"Look, I didn't mean anything by it, I was just angry. But I need to keep myself in check, or I will end up having a bad day...and so will everyone else..." I said.

"I know, I understand. I do understand a little bit more about you than you think." she said.

"What do you mean? And who are you?" I asked.

"Well, My name is Hermione Granger, Head Girl. And I know what you are. And I just want you to know that I'm okay with it. I don't understand everything, but I do understand some things...please, trust me. I'm here for you." she said to me.

"You're okay with what I am? You must not have lost anyone recently...right?! That's the only way anyone would be okay with what I am." I said to her.

"That's not true. I have lost some people that were very close to me. But the difference with me, is that I learned to accept it, and I do not mourn for them anymore. I don't feel pain when I think of them." she said.

Instantly, I felt relief. "That's a good way to do it. If everyone could do that, there would be no need for what I am. I could have a normal life, and not scare everyone with these electric blue eyes." I said with a small smirk.

"You are who you are because there is a need for you. While some think that you are dark and sinister, I believe that you are good and merciful." she said with a smile. "And not to mention, I love your blue eyes."

That comment made me laugh. I could see the good in this girl, even if everyone else sees a know-it-all bookworm. Hermione Granger is a wonderful person, and hopefully a good friend.

"You know, it's great to hear someone say that. I could really use a trustworthy friend. It's really lonely being me." I said.

"Well," she said as she put her arm around my shoulder, "Stick with me and you'll always have that."

I smiled as we walked to the Great Hall together.

"Um, would it be okay if I sat with you at your table? Seeing as I don't have any other friends, I would love to sit and just talk...about anything..." I asked.

"Sure, I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, it really doesn't matter where you sit, they encourage inter-house relations. And I'm sure Harry and Ron would love to meet you too." she said to me.

"Alright, sounds good to me." I said as we walked into the Great Hall, and sat down at the Gryffindor table.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There were just a couple of other people there, so I knew we wouldn't have to worry about others overhearing what we had to say. We talked about boys, about Professors, and about me. Me; being a subject that I don't really enjoy...was surprisingly easy going and easy to talk about. She really did know more about me than I had given anyone credit for before this...

"What I am, is directly linked to my emotions, and the emotions around me. If I get too sad, or too excited...any emotion really...in excessive amounts...I could change. And it takes a lot to bring me back." I said to her.

"Wow, I didn't know that. How do you get 'brought back'? she asked.

"It usually takes an act of love. I had a friend that I grew up with my whole life...he would always calm me down. Even after he found out what I was. He never faltered, or ran from me. He really did love me. And it always brought me back." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up hurtful memories, it's okay if you don't want to talk about him." she said calmly.

"No, it's okay. He was very good to me, and like you I do not mourn him, I can't afford to. Not with my 'condition'. I celebrate him, and what he did for me. That's why I am here at Hogwarts. I didn't have anyone left in my life. So Dumbledore came to me, and offered me a place here. He knows what I am, and so far it has to be him to calm me down if I get out of hand." I told her in confidence.

"Oh, I understand. Dumbledore is a great man, with a big heart. It's only natural that he would have a place in there for you. He has a place in there for everyone he sees good in." she said. "Even Draco Malfoy has a place in there."

"That's funny, he didn't seem like such a great guy when he came up to me at the Slytherin table yesterday." I said not knowing that there were two people approaching the table.

"Who's not a great guy? Hey Hermione!" the red headed boy asked.

"Oh no one, just girl talk Ronald." she said to him. "And since you're both here, I want you to meet someone. This is Isabella. Isabella this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasely."

"It's nice to meet you guys..." I said as I extended my hand to them.

"Hey, Isabella it's great to finally meet you, and I must tell you, you have the bluest eyes I have ever seen." Ron said as he shook my hand.

Laughing, I stretched my hand out to Harry. Noticing that he was just starring at me, I looked to Hermione for some help.

"Harry, are you okay?" she asked him.

"What...oh, oh yeah. I'm fine. Never better." he said extending his hand. "I'm Harry, sorry about that. it's just that I sometimes can't keep my emotions in check."

I immediately dropped my hand. Looking at Hermione, she noticed my fears, and gave me a little nod. I quickly walked away and didn't look back.

~IN THE GREAT HALL~

"What? What did I say? What did I do?" Harry asked bewildered.

"It's what you said Harry. You have to understand something about Isabella, she's...special. Very special in her own way. She can be manipulated by the slightest emotions that are not in check." Hermione tried to explain.

"Wait, do you mean that if I am too emotional, she could get sick?" Harry asked.

"Something like that Harry, but it's more then that. I can't tell you because it's not my story to tell. But next time you see her, make sure you have your emotion under control, and explain to her that you are sorry." she said.

"Sure, no problem. I didn't know." he said.

"I understand that Harry, and she will too. She needs friends right now, this is a very tough thing for her to go thru by herself." Hermione said as she started to walk away.

I was waiting right outside the door, waiting for Hermione to come and tell me everything that was said.

"Hermione," I said, "How did it go? You didn't tell them what I was, did you?"

"No, no I didn't. Don't worry, please. I just explained to them that if you are exposed to too many emotions, you could get 'sick'." she said.

"Sick?" I laughed. "Well, I have never heard that one before."

"See, I said you could trust me, and that's what I meant." she said with a smile. "Come on, we have Potions Class now, let's go and _enjoy_ the wonderful voice of Professor Snape."

"Yeah. Oh so _wonderful_!" I joked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We entered the Potions classroom, and took seats near the front. Luckily, Hermione has chosen to sit next to me. Hopefully, this class will go by better than expected.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang as the door flew open, and slammed shut. Professor Snape walked into the room with his robes billowing.

"Put your wands away, and take out your books." he said with a sneer.

Everyone did as they were told.

"Turn to page 254. This is what we will be studying today. Tell me, have any of you heard of the 'Emoti-shee' potion before?" he asked.

I instantly went pale. I could feel the nervousness rising in my stomach, rising up into my chest. Just then I felt a hand cover mine. I looked over to see Hermione giving me a reassuring smile. I smiled back, and the emotions I was feeling started to subside.

"No one, pity. I thought you of all Miss Isabella, would have known what this potion does." Snape said.

"No, sir. I'm sorry but I do not know what this potion does." I said calmly with a smile knowing that I had shocked him again.

"Banshee's, I thought they were just myths? What does this potion have to do with Banshee's, Sir?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"This potion allows the drinker to be immune to the effects of the Banshee cry. After reading this section in your books you will all be required to brew this potion...and test it." he smirked glancing right at me.

This scared me, knowing full well that I cannot test this potion...testing this potion could prove fatal to me. Everyone is about to find out my secret...I'm beginning to feel anxious...oh no...I can see my hair falling into my eyes...I pick it up, oh no...it's white...here it comes...either run, or show the world WHAT you really are. I cannot control it anymore...I jump up from my chair, and run for the door. When I reach the door, my hair is almost completely white. With my senses overwhelming me, I run faster.

_"Dumbledore," _I thought, _"I have to get to Dumbledore."_ I'm almost there...come on Isabella, you can make it...hold out a little bit longer...

"Miss Isabella, you need to calm down. I am here for you, let the pain go Isabella...let it slip thru your body, and out of your mind." Dumbledore said.

Slowly, I start to calm down...my hair returns to the beautiful black color it always has been. My senses start to weaken and become normal. Relief...pure relief.

"Thank you so much sir, I was scared for a second there..." I said as I smiled at him.

"Indeed my child...now tell me what has got you all worked up?" he asked me.

"Oh nothing... just the 'Emoti-shee' potion!!!" I exclaimed. "Professor Snape has use brewing and testing this potion in class right now."

"What? I'm sure you are mistaken..." he said.

"No, sir. I'm not. Go have a look for yourself." I said.

We walked together back down to the Dungeons. I wanted to figure out why Professor Snape was trying to hurt me, and at the vary least...expose what I really was.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As we reached the Dungeons, Professor Dumbledore turned to me and said, "Isabella, do exactly what I say from here on it. Do I make myself clear??"

"Crystal clear, sir." I said with out faltering.

He opened the door, and all the students turned to look at the door.

"Everyone, listen up...please collect your belongings, and go to your common rooms. Do not take any detours. Please, go!" he said.

All the students grabbed their things and headed toward the door. As Hermione passed me, she grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I nodded to her in appreciation. When she let go, I felt another hand grab mine. When I looked, I saw the most brilliant light surrounding him.

"I'll be here for you when you need me...whenever and where ever you need me." Harry said to me and with that he left the room.

"Now, I want to know what you did with Professor Snape? Where is he? Is he in one of the lower dungeons?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"It's me, Dumbledore. Snape, in all my _glory_. Why would you think it isn't me?" he asked.

"I know for a fact that you are not the real Professor Snape. The real Professor Snape did not fear what Miss Isabella is. He loved the Banshee within her. He would never want to hurt her in anyway." Dumbledore said glancing at me.

"Sir, what are you talking about? How could he love me?" I asked.

"You miss understand me, Isabella. I said he loves the Banshee within you. He fell in love with a Banshee when he was younger." he told me. "But now, back to the subject at hand. I can make you tell me, or you can volunteer. Which do you prefer?"

"Always black or white with you isn't it Dumbledore? I guess we will have to do this the hard way then..." and with that the impostor drew his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore.

"Ahh, Mr. McNair...I see you have become even more foolish and reckless with old age creeping up on you." Dumbledore said with a laugh.

"We'll see about that Old Man," he said, "I am not afraid of you."

Curses started flying everywhere around me...I couldn't shake the emotions in the room. I could feel despair creeping into my stomach, rising up into my chest.

"Isabella, let it consume you...it's alright my child. Let go...do as I say now. Unleash the Banshee!" Dumbledore requested.

I did what I was told...I let the despair, fear, and hopelessness consume me. I noticed my hair turned pure white, my nails started to grow, and my teeth formed fangs just like a vampire. All I remember is letting go.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!" I screamed. Not just any scream, but the highest pitch scream that can break glass. I reared back and flung my arms back and screamed again. "Ahhhhh!!!"

I looked at the impostor, and cocked my head to the side, starring at him. Studying him. Wondering. Suddenly, I lunged at him, tackling him to the floor. Swinging my arms back and forth, clawing at his face, and body. I wanted to tear this man apart. Nothing could save him now...

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. A hand, a warm touch, full of..._love_? Suddenly, I was me again. Black hair, regular teeth, and nails. Just plain me, and he did it with just a touch. I looked down at the man that I was sitting on. He looked frightened, frightened of me, and what I had become.

_"Serves him right," _I thought, _"he should have thought better than to try and kill me."_

Harry grabbed my arm, and escorted me out of the room. When we got into the corridor, he hugged me.

"Are you okay? I was worried about you. I heard you scream. I had to come help you." he said.

"I'm fine now. How did you know? How did you know what to do to calm me?" I asked.

"I didn't know. I just thought that you needed to be showed that people here really do care a lot about you, and are willing to show you that love." he said.

"Thank you so much. I really do enjoy having friends like you, and Hermione...and Ron too. I have never had that before." I said.

"We enjoy having you here too...Hermione is excited for the first time because she has a friend (that's a girl) that she can tell everything to and know that her secrets will not be spilled." he said.

I laughed, hugging him again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day, everything was back to normal. The impostor Snape was taken into custody, and the real Professor Snape was found in the lower Dungeons. And to say the least, my secret was leaked...somewhat.

"Miss Isabella, I am sorry for what transpired in my classroom while I was...well, while I was not here. You must know that I would never intentionally cause you or anyone pain like that." Snape said.

"You know the weird thing about it, sir, I couldn't tell the difference between the two of you...not even by your emotions. What has you so hurt Professor. Was it the Banshee you loved when you were younger?" I asked him.

"Oh, so Dumbledore told you, did he? Yes, well, I did love her. But in the end I wasn't enough to save her. She was killed, with the exact same potion the impostor Snape tried to get you to test." he said sadly.

"Please sir, please try to think of her as she was...and be happy to have known her. Let the sadness go. Celebrate her life and love, instead of mourning her." I suggested.

"I will try Miss Isabella, at least for your sake. I wouldn't want you screaming at me. I saw the state of McNair when he was at the Ministry. I would not wish that for myself." he said with a little chuckle.

"I'm sure no one would. But I have come to the conclusion about myself that I had yet to realize... I am good, I am light, and I am merciful. There is nothing dark about me...there never will be. I will learn to control this, I swear I will." I said to him.

"Good, Miss Isabella, good." he said with a smile, a true genuine smile.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

It's been eight years since that day long ago at Hogwarts. I have learned to control my emotions better than I ever expected to...even while pregnant.

Harry has become my best friend, lover, husband, and light of my life. He has been there for me thru everything. We got married right after Hogwarts, and have been happy ever since. We are expecting our 6th child.

Our children: Celeste 7, James 5 & Lily 5 (our twins), Albus Severus 3 (Severus was thrilled to find out that we named our boy after him), Helena 1, and the little Potter to come... a boy...I think we are going to name him...Jason.

Life could not be better than what I have right now. I will never forget the day that I came to Hogwarts, and Hermione had the guts to tell me she knew about me. She and I are still great friends...my family and her family (with the infamous Draco Malfoy no less), spend every Sunday together. Letting our children grow, and play together.

"Come on love, let's get going...the Malfoy's will be expecting us any minute now." Harry said as he kissed my cheek.

"Coming darling, I was just thinking about something." I said.

"About how much I love you, and our 6 children?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course baby, there's nothing else that makes me happier." I said as I hugged him.


End file.
